This Could Be Eternity
by marie.sparkles
Summary: Maybe seeing him again wasn't a mistake.Maybe it was fate? Maybe me was meant to happen.This story takes place if the future.Rated 'T' for language.*Summary might change* Couples, Fabina, Almfie, Jara and Peddie. This is the sequel to "Forever Isn't Always.'
1. Seeing Him Again

_So I put my faith in something unknown,_  
_I'm living on such sweet nothing,_  
_But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold,_  
_I'm living on such sweet nothing._  
_And it's hard to learn,_  
_And it's hard to love,_  
_When you're giving me such sweet nothing,_  
_Sweet nothing,_  
_Sweet nothing,_  
_You're giving me such sweet nothing._

_~Sweet Nothing -Calvin Harris, Florence Welch_

* * *

**Nina**

"_Where are we going ?" I ask while sitting blindfolded in his Audi while he drives._

"_Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it Miss Martin?"Fabian says while chuckling.__ I have to giggle at him being so fun._

"_That's the best sound in the world, your giggle."_

_ I smelt a familiar aroma in the air. I know we're at the beach because the air smells of salt and water. I say nothing as not to ruin his surprise for me._

"_Okay, we're here! Now keep your blindfold on until I say so!" He says._

_He comes around to my side of the car and lets me out. Grabbing my hand, we start walking until I feel the sand in my sandal. I hear him whisper to someone, but it's so quiet that I can't make out what he's saying. A moment later I hear footsteps walking away, then the car engine start and tires pulling away._

"Fabian_?" I ask, it seems to myself. I know he wouldn't just leave me here! "Hey! Where are you?"_

"_Okay take your blindfold off!" I hear his voice from far away._

_I take my blindfold off and my mouth drops at the sight I see. In front of my very eyes I see a path of candles that lead down to a white blanket, which is also surrounded by tiki torches, pillows, fruit, wine and the most beautiful sight ever… My Fabian, standing there with the most breath taking smile on his face._

"_Surprise!" He says with such joy and happiness._

"_Oh my God, Fabian! This is so beautiful!" I say with tears in my eyes._

_He comes stalking up towards me with passion in his blue eyes. He looks every bit the Adonis that I love. Pulling my chin up so I look into his eyes, he places the softest, most sweetest kiss on my lips. Then he reaches down and grabs my hand and leads me down the candle-lit path._

"_Please, Miss Martin, have a seat. This is all for you my love," he says He never takes his eyes off of me while doing so. The ambiance surrounding us is something made in fairytales The light from the candles are glowing in his eyes._

_I giggle. "Why are you calling me by my last name?"I ask. He grins _

_"You're so beautiful, Nina. How ever did I get so lucky?" He says ignoring my question_

"_I think you have that wrong,Fabian. It is me who's the lucky one" I say shyly._

* * *

I rub my eyes,trying to clear my blurry eyes adjusted to the light. I rolled out of bed. _Will you always thing of him? Dreaming too? Move on Nina! When was the last time you had a date? Or have you just sworn off men?! _My subconscious yells.

I ignore her. I hear my phone beep. I pick it up and see that I have a text. _'Just got off the plane :) I'll be there soon!' _ I read Amber's text. At least someone from Anubis House still remembers me..._Don't be a negative Nina. Your best-friend is coming you should be excited._

She's right. _I know I am. I'm always right! _I sigh._ Why are you always negative You went to the collage of your dreams... This apartment that you live in is amazing. You being anti-social is the only problem._I text Amber back._'Okay...See you when you get here!' _I place my phone on my bed side table. I go take a shower and do the other usual things I do in the brush my teeth wash my face etc...

I have nothing else to do until Amber comes so I plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. 'The Notebook' is on.I really don't feel like crying. I can never make it through this movie without crying.I continue to watch the movie anyways.

I'm in the middle of the movie when it's a knock on the door. It could only be Amber. I get up to answer the door. No one's here. I look around the hallway.I see flower's placed on the welcome mat.I picked up the the was a note attached to it.

* * *

_I love you for all reasons...Big and small...All of them are wonderful._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

"What?"I mutter to myself. I close the door. I sit on the couch setting the flowers down on table. I read the note. Who could it be? I have no one special in my life. No one showed interest in me. Why would any guy? _Negative Nina's coming again. Like I said before. Be happy! Some one said the loved you. Love not like. **LOVE!** _I hear a knock on the door again.I set down the ! She squeals really pulls me into a hug.

"Neens!"She squeals. "I missed you!" She says in a perky releases me. I motion for Amber to come in. She grabs her hot pink suitcases and enters.

"Hey Ambs." I smile.

"Are you sure this is an apartment . It's sooo BIG!"

"Positive."I confirm."Amber, Your only being here for a week do you have go have so many suitcases?"She shakes her head disapprovingly.I have a feeling I'm going to get a fashion lecture.

"How long has it been since we seen each other?"She Amber.I smile at my friend. "Are those flower's?" She motions towards the flowers."They're so pretty! Who from?"

"I don't know."I shrug.

She goes over and picks them sniffs them and smiles as she see's the note."Secret admirer?"Amber says,squealing."We have to find out who it is!"

"Amber we'll never find out who it is!"

"Or will we?" She says.

* * *

"Amber why should I even bother looking for him?"I ask Amber. She made me come to the nearest garden because_ 'He has taste in flowers' _as she put it. Like we'll ever find him!

"You should think about it positively. We will find him and you'll be together forever!" Yeah that'll happen!

"That seems a little optimistic,don't ya think."

"It doesn't matter we are going to find him!"She and I sit down on a looks about him?"She says pointing to boy he had sandy brown hair,almost blonde and brown eyes.

"Amber I have no idea what he looks like."

"I know he's doesn't look like the type of guy that'd be a secret admire."Amber observes."What about ...No he's taken."Amber says. I look at the boy she was going to suggest. He has dark brown hair almost black and blue eyes. I recognize them immediately It can't be. He should be in England.

"F-Fabian?"

* * *

_Fabian_

"Seriously Fabian,Where are you taking me?"Rachel asks.

"Didn't I tell you not to ask?"I whacks me in the arm."Ow...For a girl you kit pretty hard."

"Fabes look at that girl's hair it's so pretty."I look over to the girl on the bench.I looked puzzled...Why would she be talking to me about this?

"Which one?"I ask.

"The brown haired one." My eyes that Nina? No. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. She turns her head in my looks away quickly. She noticed me. She muttered something. I looked at the girl next to her. Amber. Amber looks the other direction.

"Fabian I told you to look at her hair not stare her down."Rachel comments,I can tell she's jealous just by her tone.

"Sorry Rachel let's go."

"Where?"

"Just keep walking.

* * *

Nina

"What about him?"Amber asked.

"He was j-just...There"

"He didn't say hi? That's not like him."Amber says with a frown."Let's go talk to him!"

"No Amber what if he doesn't remember or -"

"He will"

"What if they're on a date do you really want to interrupt them?"_You're just stalling now,You don't care if he's on a date. Amber sure as hell doesn't...Talk to the guy maybe you could be friends again? Best friends. Like the old times?_

"You know if it wasn't a girl right there you would have already been over there!"Amber complains."Look you don't even have to get up he's coming over here."

"I look over to the two walking over here. The girl looks like she wants to come over her. Fabian. Not so much.

"Hi, I just wanted to know where you got you hair from?"She asks

"I-I was born with it?"I say

"Hi, Fabian!"Amber says.

"Hi, Amber. H-Hey Nina"Fabian stuttered._Ha! He's nervous when he's around you. You can have him!_ I roll my eyes . Why am I thinking this he doesn't want me!

"Clare Action's I tell the girl."I tell her trying to ignore I won't say something stupid like 'Hi let's go back out. I've been really depressed and I miss you.'

"You know her Fabes?"

"O-Oh yeah we used to...We we were best friends"

"Fabian you have to call us some time soon?"Amber say handing him a card."Let's go Neens!"


	2. The Boy Next Door

Nina

I sigh as I listen to Amber ramble on about how Fabian could be the one.I tried to explain to her that it couldn't be him because he has a she magically came up with the theory that he's a cheater. I haven't seen Fabian in a while but I know for a fact that he's not a cheater.I really don't want to know who could be anyone! I really don't think that anyone would actually like me.I mean look at me! I start to drown Amber must my best friend be so optimistic.

"Nina," Amber complains."Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I am."And I honestly don't want to now.

"What did I just say then?"She know's I'm a terrible liar...Everyone that I know personally could answer that. I tell her the point of lying when she knows the truth.

"I wasn't listening." In sigh and now I know that she's going to repeat every friggin' word over again.

"Neens," She starts."You should have seen how he was looking at you!He's still in love with you! Stop being so stubborn."I roll my eyes as she continues to ramble on.

* * *

Amber's done torturing me...I'm lying she said she needed her beauty sleep so she went in the guest bedroom or whatever you'd like to call it. I exit my flat (apartment). I look around the looks like someone's moving in across from me.I know this because it's three boxes. The first one marked Master bedroom,Second kitchen and third dishes.

A boy comes up with a box labeled has His short blonde hair was trendily scruffy, and his bright grey eyes gleamed in the light. His black t-shirt clung well to his chest, showing off his well-developed muscles. His jeans were also black and held up by an expensive looking leather belt with a silver buckle. Big black skate shoes decorated his feet, their big tongues sticking out over his jeans. They finished off his outfit well, giving him a carefree and relaxed appearance.

He place the box by the other's. He turned around noticing me. He gave me a friendly smile.I smiled back a shy smile.

"I haven't seen you here before."He says chuckling a little.I feel heat rise to my cheeks._Why are you blushing_?

"I haven't seen you before either,"I say mock, playfully with a smile.

"I'm Steele, and I'd love to know what caused those cheeks to turn pink."I giggle at how he introduced himself. He held out his hand.

"I'm Nina. Nina Martin, and I have no answer to why I'm blushing." He grins wider.I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."He says

"You too,"I says.

"So, Have to finish ya." He says grabbing the box taking it into his apartment.

* * *

Lucas

I just finished ? Why did I move? I only know one person,well if you could the owner of the building. So yeah. One person.I think landlord is. I miss my friends and girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend.I sigh thinking of her. Things were good until I left.

_"Hey,Can I ask you something?" She smiled. I always loved that was the most beautiful smile in the world,In my opinion._

_"Of course."She responds with a laugh._

_"Move to New York with me?"I say. I was-shocked by her answer.  
_

_"No." She says bluntly._

_"Why not?" I ask._

_"I love you luke. But, I also love my family and friends."She say's."I'm not moving to New..."Her mouth forms into a perfect 'o'..."You're-you're moving?" I sigh.I nod my head.__"Why?"_

"Find myself!"I say to myself.I run my hand life was perfect! Well,not perfect but good to my said and I quote "Find yourself alone." She said. Did she really love me to say that?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! I may not be able to update as quickly school because this story will not ha**ve chapter's every week. Same goes for my other stories. Shout out to aqeelah! For being the only one to review.*Baby Voice* Pwease Review?


	3. Baking Cookies- Do You Love Her?

Nina's

"Steele? I don't like the name Steele."My best friend comments. I giggle at Amber. "He could ruin Fabina!"She really thinks that Fabian and I could get back together? He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! I really don't expect Fabian to even think about you actually think about it, _I_ broke up with him. He's moved on and so should I. Amber's rambling about how bad this 'Steele guy' can be as she puts some reason she starts to jump. Amber's hair moves with her as she bounces up and down. "We should bake cookies for him!"She squeals.I'm guessing I have a curious look on my face because she says "It's a welcoming gift." She says smiling innocently "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Chocolate chip it is then."

"Okay. We'll need flour, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips." After we set all the ingredients on the I got the cooking utensils out, Amber sat and polished her have known she would have let me do all the my eyes I say, "Amber you know you did suggest this?"

"But my nails are wet."She says showing me her hot pink nails, one hand is complete. I'm not going to do all the work.I sit back and wait about 10 minutes for her nails completed the other hand and waited for that one too dry washed her hands reminding me to do the same.

"First we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees, and then we need a large mixing bowl and softened butter."

"I can preheat the oven. You'll get the butter and bowl."Sure,make me do the dirty work.

"Now we need a medium size mixing bowl and the flour." Amber handed me both, and Amber attempted to open the bag of flower. She couldn't get it open, so I took the flour from me.

"Be caref…" She began to say, but the rest of her exclamation was completely unnecessary as the bag of flour had torn open and I was now covered in white flour.

Before she could contain herself, she busted out laughing.

I took a handful of the dough that was made from the wet ingredients and lobbed it at glares at her.

"You suck Martin."

* * *

No One's Point Of View

The best friends completed making the chocolate chip cookies. Although Nina had done most of the work she didn't care because she and Amber had a great time baking decided that Amber should give him the didn't want to because she knew Steele would think that she had thought about felt embarrassed because she was.

Amber knocked on Steele's door politely with one hand and the other holding the plate that had the cookies five seconds the door's open to show a tall, blonde hair with silver examined him.

"Hi." Amber didn't know what to say. '_He's gorgeous' ._

"Oh um, Hi I'm Amber.I seen you coming in and I just wanted to give you a welcoming gift."Amber says Awkwardly stuttering a bit._  
_

"I'm Lucas , Weird I thought it'd be lots of mean and rude people who live here. You people are surprisingly nice."

"Yeah, So I gotta get back to my roommate so bye."

* * *

"Nina Martin!" Amber yells. Nina groans, covering her ears_.'Does she have to be **so** loud?' _

"Amber thanks for ruining my hearing."Amber's eyes roll at Nina.

"You didn't tell me he was that _gorgeous_!" Nina laughs as Amber complains about how she was so unprepared she was.

* * *

Meanwhile Fabian and Rachel have been having issues. Since Fabian seen Nina he started to act closed off towards Rachel. She always asks him what's wrong, he'd laugh it off and say he's fine. Rachel knows her boyfriend and when he' enter's Fabian's flat.

"Hey Fabes."Rachel rolls her eyes as she see's her boyfriend laying on the sofa going through the channels eating really unhealthy foods.

"Hey,"He says not very enthusiastically.

"You're gonna get fat eating all that junk." warns shakes his head.

"No never."Rachel sighs and moves to sit on the couch sitting on his legs that are propped on the sofa."What's wrong?"Fabian continues to go through the channels

"What do you mean?"He asks clueless._  
_

"You've acted strange and you started eating is the only thing you'll eat."Fabian looks at her as if she's lost her mind."It's those girls. Isn't it? What happened between you and them?"She questions. Fabian seems shocked by her question.

"What about Amber and...Nina?"He puts down the finally looked her in the eyes.A light bulb goes off in her brain.

"It's Nina isn't it? What went on between you two?"Fabian sighs.

"Why would it matter?"He replies more venom in his voice then Rachel's tone stays the same:

" 'Cause you've started to act different since you seen her the other day."

"Why would you assume it's Nina and not Amber?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off Nina!You were practically drooling,Fabian!"Fabian knew that was true...When Nina left he wouldn't took him two weeks for him to say 's like he was shut off from the world.

Fabian decides to tell her the truth."Nina and I used to left boarding school at the beginning of senior broke up with me before she questions?"

"Just you love her still?"

* * *

"You never asked if he was hot!"Nina complained.

"Now I feel so embarrassed!"Nina rolls her eyes_.Only Amber ._

"Amber you looked .He might be taken"Amber gasps.

"Oh and His first name is name Steele."

"Why would he tell you his first name and not me?"Amber had an evil smile

"You like him don't you?"She giggled.

"No,no I don't"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Okay maybe a little."Nina said in a meek voice.

"I knew it...Wait!Why am I supporting this? No Nina you can't like him!You're supposed to like Fabian."

"Fabian had girlfriend,Amber"

"They could break up"

* * *

"Do you still love Nina?"Rachel stayed silent stuck in his waits for his response but doesn't get it."Call me when you have answer .Rachel leaves his knew Fabian would choose Nina over Rachel get's home she throws her self on her bed Fabian doesn't love her anymore.

* * *

**Please review and Happy 4th of July.**


End file.
